Its okay
by Miga
Summary: A little story which takes place just after Chris returns from the future in Chris-Crossed


**Its okay**

* * *

Since the story is published on this site instead of being part of the show charmed on television you have probably allready figured out that none of the characters belongs to me. I'm only burrowing them.

And by the way, english is not my first language, so in case it is yours you can probably find a lot of mistakes i the story.

* * *

"Okay girls, I have a fireman I have to explain some things too. And Jason and Richard would probably like an explanation too. But there are a family meeting tonight. Compulsory, got it!"

Paige and Phoebe both nodded, and Paige orbed out. Piper left the attic, probably to go call her fireman, leaving Phoebe and Leo. Chris had already left the attic; he was probably already back at the backroom of P3. He was obviously very affected by what had happened. Which of course wasn't so strange, the kid had just lost his fiancé. Someone should check in on him and see how he was doing, Leo thought to himself. Phoebe had obviously thought the exact same thing. Because she turned to Leo, saying:

"Leo, can you give me a lift to Japan, I have to explain my sudden appearance to Jason somehow?"

He nodded, "and after you could maybe try and talk to Chris. I really felt how much it hurt him when she betrayed him, and after he returned from the future he was completely broken. Just so he doesn't do anything stupid."

Leo nodded again, and with a wave of his hand, he sent Phoebe on her way. Then he orbed himself to P3.

The club was closed and abandoned. He went to the door to the backroom and knocked. Of course he could just have orbed in, but it seemed like the right thing to knock.

"Chris, it's Leo, I know you are there, open the door!"

Nothing happened, he knocked again.

"Come on Chris!"

He considered giving up, but no. He couldn't do that to Chris, the kid was so clearly hurting. Instead he orbed in the room. Chris lifted his head when he heard Leo. He was sitting on the couch, and when he recognised Leos form he sent him a stern look, which effect was ruined by the fact that his eyes were wet. But he hadn't been crying his cheek was still dry.

"What ever it is Leo or whatever issues you have with me, it has to wait until tomorrow."

"I just want to talk Chris. You shouldn't be alone when you have just lost Bianca."

Chris sent him another stern look, but Leo just sat on the couch next to Chris. A bottle of scotch was sitting on the table, and Chris reached for it, looking at Leo, daring him to say something, but Leo didn't say anything. The boy had just lost the love of his live, it was okay with Leo if he needed a drink. When Chris realised that Leo wasn't going to say anything he lowered his gaze to the glass in his hand, now filled with scotch. Leo orbed in another glass from the bar and poured himself a scotch too. Then he placed the bottle as far away from Chris as possible, there was no need to tempt the young man. Leo raised his glass:

"To Bianca"

Chris raised his glass to, mirroring Leos toast and emptying his glass in one. Leo did the same. It burned all the way down.

Chris had put his glass down and was now starring at his hands. Leo didn't quite know what to do now. It was evident that Chris needed someone to comfort him, but he himself wasn't exactly friends with Chris, he had never even tried to become his friend, his distrust was still very easy to see. But it wasn't much better with the sisters. They didn't trust Chris either, and they had only experienced the evil Bianca, and would, must likely, don't understand his grief. Except for Phoebe of course, since she could literally feel how miserable he was. But that only made it more difficult for her to comfort, when she couldn't decipher who was feeling what.

No, he and the sisters wasn't in the position to comfort him, what Chris really needed right now was his family. But he had no family in this time, no friends. So Leo put his hand on Chris' shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. A single tear rolled down Chris' cheek, followed by another one. Leo tried to show him that it was okay to cry, and that he could use Leos shoulder to cry on, and to his surprise Chris seemed to get the meaning, he almost collapsed into Leos arms, burying his head at Leos shoulder and let the tears run free.

When Chris' shoulders no longer was trembling and only some silent tears still rolled from his eyes, Leo very carefully lifted his other hand to the back of Chris' neck and let his elderpower shine. A moment later Chris went limp in his arms, sleeping. Leo carefully laid him down on the couch and covered him with a blanket. He had given Chris a dreamless sleep, at least for one night. As Chris was laying there, his expression for once relaxed instead of guarded, and his cheeks wet with tears, Leo noticed how young he really was. He was almost just a boy. Chris' helplessness in that moment roused a sudden wish to protect him in Leo. Not the protection he always felt towards his charges, more the same protection he felt for his family, for Piper and for Wyatt. He lightly brushed Chris hair, but then he turned away, grabbing the bottle of scotch and the two glasses and orbed out.

He would have to tell the sisters not to call for Chris unless it was very important, but he had the feeling that Phoebe probably already had said it to her sisters.


End file.
